The purpose of this study is to identify genes in the pathogenesis of human SLE using two basic approaches: a candidate gene approach and a genome-wide search in families in which two or more relatives have SLE. We are developing a genetic linkage map for systemic lupus erythematosis (SLE) on PCR - detectable markers (mcorsatellite repeats).